


A Feminine Opportunity

by TiedyedTrickster



Series: Delightfully M-rated [10]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Pillow Talk, Trunks and Goten Happened, but now with gender-bending!, established relationship sex, ignoring genderbender tropes as best I can, making the most of the opportunity, mostly sex and fluff, wanna do something new with the concept you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our favorite guys are our favorite gals for the moment, and are using that moment to thoroughly enjoy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feminine Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a slightly more light-hearted look at gender-bending in the bedroom with this one. Pronouns in this fic will reflect the characters’ current physical gender, not their mental one. I did this because it’s a written story, and it helps hold the gender-bent tone more easily – if it was illustrated, the pronouns would most likely reflect their proper, mental gender, since you’d be able to clearly see their physical gender. This is just what I’m doing for this fic and scenario – I might do different and somewhat more serious things another time.
> 
> One of my headcanons for saiyans is that they tend to be very possessive in their speech patterns towards their mates – ‘my man/woman’ or simply ‘mine’ are common things to call your partner, usually when addressing them more than when talking about them to others, and it’s expected to be a mutually done thing. It’s sort of a combination pet-name/declaration of loyalty – ‘you are mine, I am yours.’ Very romantic stuff. Yamcha finds it a little weird, but he goes along with it and uses that terminology sometimes, generally in the bedroom, because he knows how happy it makes Raditz.

Yamcha looked in the mirror and sighed. Trust the demi-saiyans of the apocalypse to make some weird wish or other and flip _everyone_ in the group’s gender (because they were sixteen and seventeen respectively, feeling ‘experimental,’ and had been sloppy with their wording). To be fair, being a woman hadn’t been so bad so far – Yamcha looked fairly similar to how she had as a man, aside from a few (rather important) missing pieces, a distinct new curve at the waistline, and the thankfully small breasts on her chest. Goten could sulk all he liked that Trunks had turned out bustier, Yamcha had once dated Bulma – she was fully aware of the price tag a larger bust line came with. Thanks but no thanks, having small breasts wasn’t what had Yamcha glaring in the mirror.

No, the problem, as far as she was concerned, was her missing six inches of _height_. She’d always been tall, _always_ , and going from six foot even to five foot six was annoying as hell. Everything looked huge, none of her pants or shoes fit, and, obnoxiously, Raditz was still a smug seven feet, tall and muscular and neat-figured, like some sort of war goddess.

Speaking of whom…

“Hello there.”

Yamcha sighed and leaned back against her lover who had come up behind her, glaring up at the grinning saiyan. “I’m _shoooooort_ …” yeah, she was whining, she didn’t care, freaking Trunks and Goten.

Raditz chuckled and Yamcha gasped and turned red as a pair of still-large hands slipped under her shirt to cup her breasts. “Quit sulking, we’ll change back eventually – at least those two brats were sensible to put a time limit on this nonsense. But, since we’re stuck like this for now… let’s give everything a test run.”

“ _What_? Why?”

Raditz curled down to rest her cheek on Yamcha’s head. “‘cause you’re sexy~ and I want to have sex with you~!” she rubbed her hands and Yamcha turned redder as she felt her nipples tightening from the attention and heat began to blossom between her legs, far more internal than she was used to, but still recognisable and good. Raditz must have felt her resolve weakening (the bastard seemed to have a sixth sense for that), because she pulled Yamcha more firmly against herself and purred in her ear, “Come on, Yamcha, my man, my man who is currently my woman but who I am still going to be calling ‘my man,’ because it would be strange otherwise.”

Yamcha laughed and leaned her head back against Raditz’s chest, a far softer sensation than it usually was. If she was being honest with herself, it was a pretty tempting proposition. Because, while she loved being with Raditz and the sex was great… sometimes she missed boobs. Raditz wasn’t the only one finding their gender-flipped lover a slightly mouth-watering prospect… Yamcha rolled her head to the side and nuzzled against one of Raditz’s breasts, gasping again as this encouraged Raditz to move her hands against Yamcha’s own breasts _again_.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Yamcha agreed, then squeaked as Raditz’s tail slid around her hips, lifting her from the floor. They both paused for a moment. Then Raditz’s grin went _wicked_.

“Was that sound _you_?”

“Shut up!” Yamcha turned red and looked away, sulking.

The tall saiyan laughed, nuzzling her forehead, “By the gods, you’re _adorable_ right now!”

“Raditz!”

Somehow they made it to the bedroom, Raditz still laughing and Yamcha blushing and fussing, though not to an extent that might imply she’d changed her mind about their intended activities. There was another slight pause when she slipped out of her pants and underwear, though.

“You’re still wearing boxers?”

Yamcha tugged on the hem of her (currently enormous) t-shirt, embarrassed. “Out of all this weirdness, oddly enough, it was trying to wear panties those first couple days that made me feel like a pervert. So I got some smaller shorts instead.”

Raditz shook her head, pulling off her own clothes as well, then tilted her head to the side as Yamcha climbed onto the bed, still pretty much dressed thanks to the t-shirt. “Um, mine? You forget something?”

“Um…” Yamcha looked down at her shirt, chewed her lip for a moment, considering something, then swallowed and met her lover’s eyes again. “I- I was… there was this thing Bulma did sometimes. That I liked. And I thought you might like it, too?”

Raditz grinned and clambered onto the bed as well. “Well now I’m just curious. Anything I need to do?”

“No, just watch.” Yamcha gestured and Raditz complied, sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed with a bemused expression, her tail curling around one leg, the tip beating a light rhythm on one shin.

Yamcha scooted so she was kneeling a bit closer to the center of the bed, glanced at Raditz, blushed at both the sight of her naked lover and the thought of what she was about to do, and looked away again, taking a breath to steady herself. Then she put her hands on opposite thighs and began to draw them upwards, catching the hemline of her shirt of her wrists as she did so and continuing up, over her thighs, hips, stomach, briefly cupping her own breasts and biting her lip again as the feel made her stomach muscles clench, and then tracing up and over them to finally take hold of the shirt’s hem… and let it drop back down, hiding her body again. Looking up from under her lashes, she gave Raditz a slight smile. “Oops. Help me take it off? …Raditz?”

The tall saiyan was staring at her, a faint rise of colour in her cheeks, her tail still against her leg now. An instant later, though, she had pounced and was forcefully nuzzling her face against Yamcha’s, the ex-bandit now flat on her back among the blankets, their faces the only point of contact.

“Don’t know which was better,” Raditz purred, brushing a kiss on Yamcha’s jaw, “Watching you touch yourself like that,” she rolled her head so her lips were right next to Yamcha’s ear, “Or imagining how you’d look doing that when you’re a man again.” she ran her tongue along the shell of Yamcha’s ear, purring again as her lover shivered. “I wanna touch you too, mine. Can I? Can I touch you and make you squirm and shiver and feel so, _so_ good?”

Yamcha swallowed with difficulty, her mouth suddenly dry as she took in the sight of her lover leaning over her, as comfortable and shameless as ever. “Yeah.”

Raditz hummed in pleasure and pulled her upright again, only to slide behind her, tail curling around Yamcha’s waist and under her shirt, gently rubbing her stomach, leaning in close to murmur in her ear. “You’ve gone so small… but your strength hasn’t changed,” her hands followed her tail under Yamcha’s shirt, moving to cup Yamcha’s breasts again, “I want to throw you to Frieza’s men, and watch their faces as you tear through them like paper.”

“Liar,” Yamcha squirmed as Raditz brushed a thumb over one of her nipples, “You just want to play with my breasts.”

“They _are_ all squishy and nice,” Raditz agreed cheerfully, leaning down to nuzzle Yamcha’s face with her own, “But, to be fair, I want to do both.”

“You have the weirdest pillow talk sometimes.”

“And the best person to say it to.” Raditz gave a last light squeeze with one hand, then sent it drifting downwards, caressing Yamcha’s stomach and lower abdomen, drifting lower, lower, the other hand continuing to cup and caress…

Yamcha’s breathing hitched at the feel of Raditz’s gently questing fingers, leaning back against her lover to grant better access. This was different than other things she’d first tried with Raditz, a not quite familiar sensation of warmth pooling and spreading through her, understandable yet alien. Half-consciously she put one of her hands on Raditz’s, holding it still.

Immediately the saiyan stopped moving the hand on her breast as well, bending around to give her lover a worried look. “Yamcha, mine, is something wrong?”

“No,” Yamcha reassured, the heat still coiling inside of her, “I’m okay, really. It’s just… strange. Good, but… in a way it’s stranger than the first time I had you inside me when we were guys. Give me a moment, mine?”

“Of course.” Raditz nestled her face in Yamcha’s hair and the other woman sighed.

“Thanks.”

“Mm. You smell good.”

Yamcha chuckled and they sat quietly for a moment, Yamcha leaning back against Raditz’s chest, letting herself adjust to this latest bit of strangeness in a life that was fuller of it than most. Even sitting like this was different than usual, Raditz’s breasts just brushing the tops of her shoulders and a distinct lack of penis getting hard behind her when she squirmed. Slowly she let her free hand come up to reach behind her and explore her currently feminine lover a little, smiling as Raditz’s tail tightened around her waist a fraction when Yamcha caressed one of her breasts. Relatively speaking, Raditz had also been granted very little need to worry about lower back pain during this… experience. Practically speaking, Raditz was still seven feet tall and built proportionally. It was, from Yamcha’s perspective, and extremely pleasant handful.

“Hey,” Raditz shifted a bit behind her, “I thought I was the one touching _you_.”

“Don’t you know? All’s fair in love and war,” Yamcha grinned, reaching further up and back to pull Raditz’s head down next to hers, sing-songing into her ear, “And I loooove yoooou~!”

Raditz’s eyes went warm and she smiled, twisting to rub her forehead against Yamcha’s. “My man.”

“My sexy saiyan.”

Raditz smirked and kissed her then, long and deep and lingering, her hand between Yamcha’s legs beginning to move again, just a little at first, then more when her human lover didn’t stop her again, stoking the fire growing inside Yamcha until it felt like she was going to melt from the heat of it and moaned against Raditz’s lips.

Raditz smirked wider and moved back, shifted Yamcha so she was propped against the pillows at the head of the bed and began working her way down Yamcha’s body, kissing, licking, the occasional graze of teeth. It was a testament to how hazy Yamcha’s mind was at that moment that she didn’t figure out what Raditz was doing until the saiyan was nearly there. She opened her eyes just in time to see a truly _wicked_ gleam in her lover’s eyes before Raditz bent down and _licked_.

Yamcha cried out, her back arcing at the hot, slightly rough feel of Raditz’s tongue on her, hands fisting into the sheets. Raditz chuckled at her reaction, not moving her head away.

“You like that, huh? That’s good,” she moved closer again, “‘cause I want another taste…”

Yamcha squirmed and writhed as Raditz kept going, a hand holding her hips and keeping her from moving too wildly, whining as heat flowed through her and Raditz just _kept going_ , and then, oh kami, then her lover slipped her tongue inside-

Later, she had no choice but to assume that that had been an orgasm, if only because it was the only possibility that made sense in retrospect. Regardless, when the haze of endorphins lifted enough for her to think again, Yamcha found she was lying propped up on Raditz, head lying on her lover’s shoulder, panting and still shuddering slightly from the last waves of pleasure.

Raditz had her arms around her and her tail braced against the backs of Yamcha’s thighs, supportive instead of sensual. She brushed some hair away from Yamcha’s face with a thumb, expression warm. “Hey there.”

“Mmm,” Yamcha closed her eyes again for a moment and pressed closer, sliding down so she was leaning on her lover’s chest.

“I got you good, eh?” Raditz chuckled quietly before continuing, voice still soft, “I love it when you get this way – sometimes I wish I could keep you like this forever. Warm and sated and curled against me like I’ve never lifted my hand against you, never been your enemy…” she stroked Yamcha’s hair, “Look at you, lying in the arms of a saiyan, naked and unafraid. I’ll never understand what I did to deserve this, and you. Shhh…” she ran her hand through Yamcha’s hair again as Yamcha stirred, vaguely mumbling that it was Raditz’s turn now but stilling at her lover’s words and touch, “Shhh, mine. You can play with me, steal my words when you wake up. Until then, just let me hold you.”

“ ‘kay,” Yamcha murmured dreamily, relaxing against her lover and listening to the mingled rhythms of breath and heart in her chest.

She wasn’t sure how long she drowsed on Raditz, drifting in the warmth, but eventually the world slid back into focus and she squirmed, moving up to lick Raditz’s throat, one hand cupping one of her lover’s breasts.

Raditz hummed and leaned down to get a kiss, only to be met with a hand across her mouth, pushing her back.

“Ooooh~ no,” Yamcha sat up and back, “I know _exactly_ where that mouth has been, so nope, no, not until you’ve rinsed it out, not happening, still not interested in finding out how I taste.”

“Aw, you really are awake,” Raditz adjusted her position and nuzzled Yamcha’s head instead, “I’ll get you one day.”

“And that _will be_ the day I kick you straight through the roof and into orbit, babe,” Yamcha promised, but relented enough to kiss her cheek before sitting up again, simply sitting in Raditz’s lap and admiring her for a moment. Raditz lay down and smiled up at her, putting her hands behind her head and giving her lover a good look. Yamcha smiled back. “You look like someone out of one of your stories right now, some new war goddess or something. I swear, if I were a man right now…”

Raditz’s gaze grew hungry. “Tell me,” she purred, putting a hand on Yamcha’s hip, “Tell me what you’d do to me.”

“Well first,” Yamcha grinned, “I’d do this, just sit here and look at you for a bit, and I’d probably be half hard already, just from looking at you, seeing how unashamed you are, how comfortably you wear this form. Then I’d start to explore,” she leaned forward a bit, running her hands over Raditz’s abdomen, “I’d see which places still make you squirm, what’s new,” she bent her head down to lick one of Raditz’s nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp as she sucked lightly before moving on, “And what’s the same,” one hand glided behind Raditz to encircle her tail, one finger stroking the lower base. The saiyan woman’s breathing hitched and she sat up, wriggling so she was in Yamcha’s lap as opposed to the other way around, wrapping her legs around Yamcha’s waist and keening as her lover continued to work her tail and kept talking.

“And by this point I’d be fully hard, with you making those faces and rubbing against me like this, but I’d still go slow, because I haven’t finished exploring yet,” and her hand left Raditz’s tail, circling back around to dip lower, between Raditz’s legs, and Raditz gasped. She’d felt this before – unlike her human lover, she’d done some ‘exploring’ of her own a few days earlier in the shower, but this, this felt different than her own hand, and Yamcha was _still_ talking as she stroked…

“I’d explore a little, but not long, because you look so good and you feel so good, and my control’s not _that_ amazing, not when it comes to you. So I’d move you a little, so I have some space, and then… I’d slide into you.” And she slipped in her fingers and Raditz gasped again, then whimpered as Yamcha held her hand still, murmuring, “And you’re so tight and slick and hot that for a moment I _can’t_ move, ‘cause you just feel so damn _good_ , and then you twitch or breathe and I can’t stop,” Yamcha was pressing her hand against Raditz, doing- _things_ with her fingers, wonderful things that made the fur on her tail stand on end, “And then,” Yamcha dipped her head slightly, planting a kiss between Raditz’s breasts, “Then I’d end up shifting in you, just a bit, and the next time we moved I’d get you right… _here_.”

And she crooked her fingers, having been watching Raditz’s reactions as she touched her, and hit a very particular spot, _hard_ , and Raditz’s world went _white_ , her back arching and her head thrown back in a silent cry before she collapsed again, one arm over her face, panting.

Yamcha chuckled quietly, wiping her hand on her thigh and crawling up to brush her nose against Raditz’s and then move her lover’s arm so she could lightly rub their foreheads together while the taller woman panted. At a slight tug on her arm she slipped down to cuddle up against Raditz’s side, and her lover wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. “I got your whole tail to go ‘poof,’ huh? Heh, still got it.”

“Mmph.” Raditz buried her nose in Yamcha’s hair and continuing her octopus impression.

“I take it we’ll be doing this again before we change back?”

“Mmmm!”

Yamcha laughed at Raditz’s enthusiastic if still mostly nonverbal answer, “Okay then. Sounds good to me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> How this fic literally came about:
> 
> Me: So, Rad, Yams, you guys are great, love you both, love the stuff we’ve been doing lately, but I’m actually in the mood for some yuri right now-
> 
> Yamcha: That’s okay, we’ll just-
> 
> Me: So enjoy the vaginas and stuff, let me know how those work out for you!
> 
> Yamcha: …WHAT?!?
> 
> Raditz: (already investigating boobs)
> 
> Yamcha: Raditz! Help me out here!
> 
> Raditz: (smirks) What? Might as well. (begins investigating Yamcha’s boobs)
> 
> Yamcha: Raditz! Knock it- O///O …okay, never mind, keep going, that feels really good…
> 
> And that is the story of how this fic came to be! ^U^ Honestly, they got off lightly - Gohan and Videl were having sex when the wish took effect.
> 
> This isn’t meant to say that either Yamcha OR Raditz would prefer that their partner were female. Merely that they do both appreciate the female form and are perfectly happy to take advantage when an opportunity like this is dropped in their laps.
> 
> One of the things I’ve come to realise about Raditz in my head is that he is at least a little bit gender fluid. Because he is just flat-out not bothered by whatever crazy thing I’ve decided to do, the most he does is take a moment to investigate any changes before continuing on exactly as he was before. Most of the other guys at least ask me if I’m joking. Yamcha, as demonstrated, gets all flustered (which is unfortunate for him because, let me tell you, he is ADORABLE when flustered, meaning he gets targeted a lot (note: just because you haven’t seen doesn’t mean I haven’t WRITTEN it)). Raditz is also actually quite eloquent to me, same as Yamcha (they’re both introduced as exposition characters in many ways, and that translates as ‘good with words’ to me). The thing is, I see sex as being one of the few things that always makes Raditz shut up, he is a surprisingly quiet lover for someone who talks so much. In this rare instance, however, he got to be chatty and show off his pillow talk skills.


End file.
